Cold Madness
by Warped-Imagination
Summary: The Dragonborn has gone missing and Skyrim's skies are still filled with dragons. Where has the Dragonborn gone? Does anyone care about the fate of Skyrim and it's citizens? Serana begins her search for the Dragonborn while accidentally teaming up with an unlikely fellow. (Elder Scrolls Skyrim)
1. Chapter 1

Cold Madness

Skyrim

The Dragonborn has gone missing and Skyrim's skies are still filled with dragons. Where has the Dragonborn gone? Does anyone care about the fate of Skyrim and it's citizens? Serana begins her search for the Dragonborn while accidentally teaming up with an unlikely fellow.

AN: Alright, Alright I never have written a Elder Scolls fanfiction in my life. Yep it's my first one. Is this going to be cannon. Of course not? Is this story going to make sense? Highly unlikely. So if you're reading this far congratulations you're weirdo like me. Yay! We have something in common. .- Also I'm a female so Dragonborn is female, though it's not really about the Dragonborn I'm trying to keep him/her as unisex as possible because everyone has their own Dragonborn. But if you're wondering mines is neutral, female Bosmer.

Chapter 1: The Dragonborn has Come

_Serana_

I'm awake again. It's so dark my eyes hasn't adjusted yet. Why am I awake? Did something or someone disturb my rest. Maybe if I keep quiet...wait I'm talking in my head. I think a few minutes have passed and nothing seems to be happening. I guess I just woke up. I feel so weak my body it needs blood. I just want to go back to sleep but my mind is awake. Maybe I should do something. Maybe I can try reading the Elder Scroll again. It might hurt my eyes again. Do I have nothing else better to do? If I can just squeeze my arms around and grab this Elder Scroll from my back.

"Got it!" Okay maybe this time it'll be different maybe this time I'll see something I didn't see before. Then again maybe not. Do I have anything better to do? No... well I guess it's worth a shot. I open the Elder Scroll and immediately the piercing light of mysterious circles and text flash and immediately I close my eyes. "OWE! My eyes," tears slip out through my tight squinting eyes. "Ugh," I moan. _That was stupid_. I should of know better to think that I could read it and expect something different. Now my eyes burn and I got a headache. My neck aches maybe I can use the Elder Scroll as a pillow. I'll just place it back on my back for now. "There," I release a heavy sigh. I wonder if mother is someplace safe?

-:-:-Years Later-:-:-

The sounds of metal on metal can be heard echoing throughout Dimhallow Crypt as a battle wages on to stop the Dragonborn from completing _her_ quest. However they made a grave mistake for underestimating their foe. How were they suppose to know that the person who stumbled upon their meeting was the Dragonborn? Thus within minutes the sounds of battle stops as the Dragonborn's shield knocks their final foe before releasing it's final slash. Silence thrives as the Dragonborn's adrenaline dies down._ S_he walks forward before gazing at the strange purple glowing chalices. The Dragonborn does not flitch, frown, nor smirk as it realize yet another puzzle is before her. Immediately she gets to pushing the the glowing pillars, ignoring the eerie echoes of dust and movement from afar. Within a few minutes the puzzle is too obvious and the last pillar only needs to put in place. Within one last push the odd marking on the flow glows purple and the ground shifts. The stone moves and a pillar rises from the center. It's quiet as the Dragonborn reaches and activates the stone monolith quickly the sound of stone grinding continues and the pillar opens revealing a young beautiful woman behind it. Sleeping the maiden wakes up just in time to catch her fall. Her skins is truly as pale as the snow and her eyes a glowing red. It is obvious that she holds an Elder Scroll on her back as she kneels. Quickly she regains her balance and stands up.

"Where is..who sent you here?" the woman speaks.

"Why who were you expecting?" the Dragonborn responds.

"I was expecting someone...like me at least?"

"Are you a-"

"Vampire, yes," she responds cooly.

"The Dawnguard would like me to kill you," the Dragonborn responds just as cooly.

"Not fond of vampires are they? Well look kill me you kill one vampire but if people are after me, there's something bigger going on. I can help you find out what that is," she defends quickly.

"Where do you need to go?"

"My family lives on an island to the west of Solitude I would guess they still do. By the way my name is Serana good to meet you," she greets simply.

Soon the Dragonborn leads Serana to her father's Island at castle Volkihar. Her father Lord Harkon a grand Vampire obsessed with his prophecy. It's obvious that he no longer cares for the welfare of his daughter and so Dragonborn decides that Lord Harkon is a megalomaniac hellbent on his own path to destruction. Greetings aside the Dragonborn leaves Lord Harkon's castle safe and sound, riding across the river returning to her loyal steed Shadowmere they ride away from the castle knowing this will not be the last time she'll run into Serana.

Days pass and sure enough Serana is at the Dawnguard with her Elderscroll ready to set off on adventure or perhaps just finding an excuse to be anywhere away from her father. Soon they walk out of Dawnguard Keep quietly to themselves.

"I know why you're following me," the Dragonborn speaks.

"Excuse me?" Serana asks.

"You've been stuck in a stone coffin for centuries and you're just dying to live again, sort of speak. Well you came to the right person but first I need to go my house in Riften I left the Wabbajack there and I need to pick it up," The Dragonborn responds as she heads through the rocky shadowing cave.

And thus begins the adventures of Dragonborn and _try everything_ Serana. Serana sitting in chairs, leaning on walls, sniffing the aromas of mortal food, feeling the slice of an axe cutting through a log. The riveting clang of a metal pickaxe hitting rock. The beautiful Skyrim night sky with stars like diamonds littered on crushed velvet. The boiling rays of the sun, the harsh winds and rains. The cold freezing blizzard of snow. Following the Dragonborn was an effort well rewarding for Serana. Yes she had to stand her own. Yes if the Dragonborn said crouch down and remain silent, she tried her best. Serana soon found out that Skyrim was in a civil war between the Empire and Stormcloak Rebellion and that Dragons were to be feared again, especially the fire breathing dragons.

"Here's the Gildergreen in Whiterun, isn't she a beauty?" Dragonborn said as she stood in-front of a pinkish-white blossom tree.

"Is the tree sacred to Kynareth?" Serana asked. Dragonborn nodded. A light breeze blew and for that moment even in morning sun, all seemed peaceful. It was moments like this when she remembered why she had to stop her father from succeeding his insane prophecy. It wasn't truly about being a vampire, life wasn't suppose to be immortal. Though if she wasn't immortal would she be enjoying this moment like this? Serana looked down and sighed.

"Can you spare a coin? Just one coin?" a little girl in a green dress asked.

"Here you go," the Dragoborn offers and the young girl. The girl smiles and walks away. "That reminds me I haven't been there for awhile," the Dragonborn speaks out loud to herself.

"Another home?" Serana asks surprised.

"Kind of let's go," and with that Serana follow the Dragonborn to her Breezehome, house first talking to her house carl Lydia then off into the wilderness of Skyrim.


	2. Chapter 2

Cold Madness

Skyrim

The Dragonborn has gone missing and Skyrim's skies are still filled with dragons. Where has the Dragonborn gone? Does anyone care about the fate of Skyrim and it's citizens? Serana begins her search for the Dragonborn while accidentally teaming up with an unlikely fellow.

Chapter 2: When Cicero Met Serana

Dragonborn and Serana reached the mining town of Dawnstar a cold town by the river and streams of Skyrim. It was a port sailors could stop at before heading for Windhelm.

"Where are we? Why are we out in... this?" Serana complained as a blizzard blew.

"I'm going to check up on the Brotherhood and the Night Mother," the Dragonborn said simply.

"What?" Serana asked a bit surprised, though the Dragonborn did not respond and simply walked across the town. Thye reached a side of a mountain with an all too obvious door on the side of it. "Some hideout this is," Serana said sarcastically as the Dragonborn walks in. They hit a small room with a table, chair and shelves before going down a flight of stairs. Serana suddenly felt a feeling of dread wash over her as if she was walking into an ambush or into pit of wooden spikes, though the Dragonborn quickly walks as if nothing phases her. They soon reach the flight of stairs and all seemed alright.

"Oh look! The Listener returns! Hurray! The Listener returns!" a sardonic tone yells from across the room. Immediately the Dragonborn walks up the red headed jester and waves.

"Hello Cicero all is well, I hope. Night Mother is well oiled?" the Dragonborn asks.

"Oh yes, yes Night Mother is, of course..." he pauses and gives a quick glare at Serana before crossing his arms. "Who's this?! A visitor?" he asks in shock.

"Yes don't worry she won't cause any trouble. Serana this is Cicero, a Brotherhood Assasin, Cicero...Serana she's a pure blood vampire," Dragonborn says in high regard.

"It's...nice to meet you, Cicero," Serana responds as she crosses her arms as well.

"Oh a vampire! Blood suckers do make good assassins," Cicero suddenly blurts out.

"Excuse me?" Serana asks slightly offended.

"Come I want you to meet the others," the Dragonborn interupts quickly steering Serana away. She leads across the room where a small dark garden grows. A young child tends to it happily humming to herself. Though as Serana nears she feels nothing but cold. No warmth radiating from the child what so ever.

"Babette, sorry to interrupt," the Dragonborn interrupts cautiously. The young girl gets up and dusts herself up.

"Oh no interruption at all Listner," Babette smiles briefly.

"Babette I want you to meet Serana she's-"

"No need, she's obviously a vampire like myself," Babette says proudly.

"Like myself, huh?" Serana asks a bit skeptical.

"Yes sadly fate had something wicked in store for me,"Babette says as she examines Serana further.

"I'm sorry... it's just.. you're so young," Serana replied.

"No need for any sympathy I made my peace a long time ago. Three hundred years later I'm a master alchemist and Brotherhood assassin," Babette said simply.

"Wow, I'm sorry if I offended you," Serana replied.

"Of course not," Babette shrugged off. "I'm used to it," she added.

"La da da dee, la da da daa! Heh he he," the sound of footsteps shuffling interrupted them. Both Dragonborn and Serana glanced back then back to Babette.

"Ah I see Cicero is entertaining Night Mother again, he does that from time to time," Babette informed as she stared past Serana and the Dragonborn.

"Is he?" Serana asked.

"No I'm afraid not... he's a bit mad, but harmless for the most part. At least for now, he's Night Mother's Keeper a job I truly can't handle," Babette said with a light shrug.

"Well nice talking to you Babette, let's go meet Nazir," Dragonborn said simply and walked down a larger flight or stairs towards a large table. A redguard warrior sat there contently.

"Nazir I want you to meet Serana, Serana Nazir," Dragonborn introduced.

"What's this? Another initiate and a looker I might add," Nazir said with a smile. Serana crossed her arms as she smiled back.

"I've been alive too long and that's the best you can come up with?" Serana asked.

"Snarky isn't she?" Nazir said as he looked at the Dragonborn his brows raised.

"Yes she is, she can't help it she was trapped in a stone coffin practically half her life," Dragonborn defended.

"A vampire, huh? You'd make a nice addition to the Brotherhood," Nazir said with a nod.

"Sorry not really interested in killing for money," Serana defended.

"That's too bad I can tell by the looks for you that you're a seasoned killer," Nazir complimented.

"Hmph, I have better things to do," Serana replied coldly.

"I bet you do," Nazir replied just as cold.

"So have you talked to Night Mother lately?" Nazir asked the Dragonborn.

"Nope not yet going to do so right now on my way out," Dragonborn replied.

"You best do so," Nazir said before picking up his pitcher taking a drink. The Dragonborn turned around and started walking back up the stairs.

"What was that about?" Serana whispered to the Dragonborn.

"Don't worry about it, the Brotherhood is on hard times and in need of new members. He saw you and thought he struck gold then found out you weren't interested," Dragonborn replied back.

"Well I suppose I can't blame him," Serana said with a shrug. They walked up the stairs and the Dragonborn walked up to the Night Mother coffin.

"Listening are you? Hoo hoo, I can't wait I can't wait!" Cicero cheered as she he watched the Dragonborn walk up the Night Mother and stand there for a couple of minutes. Serana crossed her arms watching her slightly confused.

"Okay..." Serana spoke out loud.

"Shhh quiet, Listener is listening," Cicero hushed.

"Listening to what?" Serana asked confused.

"To... to... the Night Mother! Of course," he said calming back down. Serana leaned back startled by Cicero's outburst. Finally the Dragonborn turned.

"Okay I'm done let's go," Dragonborn said simply walking back to Serana.

"What did Night Mother say?! Who does she want you to kill? Can I come along?" Cicero asked excitedly. Dragonborn blinked as she shook her head.

"Sorry Cicero I have Serana with me I promised to help her first then we can go out and... kill someone," Dragonborn said. Serana raised her brow at the Dragonborns words but then the looked of the jester's face as his lip quivered and his eye twitched for a moment made Serana push back a laugh.

"Bu-bu-but," he managed to let out.

"My word is final," Dragonborn said simply.

"But she's not even a Brotherhood assassin! She's just a fancy pantsy blood sucker!" Cicero yelled upset.

"I heard that!" Babette yelled from across the room.

"Cicero you are to watch Night Mother, you are her Keeper that is a great honor do you want me to give that honor to Nazir? An new initiate?" Dragonborn threatened.

"Oh no! Of course not! I will take care of Night Mother," Cicero said slightly defeated.

"Good... I'll be right back I need to get something from my room," the Dragonborn said and started running quickly.

"Wait! You have a room here too!?" Serana yelled out surprised before looking back at Cicero who was glaring at her scathingly. Serana raised a brow holding her ground. He may be an assassin but she was real reason why Skyrim feared the night.

"So lucky... such an honor to be with the Listener, especially on a quest from the Night Mother," Cicero let out sorely.

"It's... I'm sure she'll make the kiling quick and be back in no time," Serana tried to ease the heat away from her a bit.

"Oh...yes she must though I must admit I love watching them squirm," Cicero said with a grin. Serana perked a brow as she tried to look away. Feeling a bit awkward being left here with _him_.

"Okay back let's go," Dragonborn said walking up the stairs toward the exit.

"Oh thank the Gods!" Serana let out following the Dragonborn up the stairs.

"Safe travels and remember KILL WELL!" Cicero yelled from behind. Dragonborn let a small wave.

"I'm glad we're leaving... I think I found something even more annoying then the sun," Serana whispered loudly at the Dragonborn who let out a small chuckle.


	3. Chapter 3

Cold Madness

Skyrim

The Dragonborn has gone missing and Skyrim's skies are still filled with dragons. Where has the Dragonborn gone? Does anyone care about the fate of Skyrim and it's citizens? Serana begins her search for the Dragonborn while accidentally teaming up with an unlikely fellow.

Chapter 3: Where Have All the Dragonborns Gone

Months passed and her father Lord Harkan was gone. Now that Serana was alone she had nothing to worry about other than her immortality. She was stuck with the decision of living forever alone or living a mortal life short and sweet. Serana would venture around the area frequently she would make the journey to Solitude. It felt nice communing with people once in a while though no matter how hard she tried, her eyes they always feared looking into her eyes. Serana decided she was going to contact the Dragonborn about it. She brought out some parchment and ink and started writing. She decided short and simple was best approach. She contacted a courier and waited and waited some more. After a few weeks the courier returned he was sweating as he was incredibly nervous.

"Madam... I'm sorry to interrupt however I...I couldn't find the Dragonborn," he stuttered. Serana looked up at him confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked her eyes staring at him relentlessly. He gulped as he returned her letter.

"I-I searched everywhere, I asked everyone in every major town, I even waited around her homes... nothing it's like she's gone. There's even stories of Dragons appearing more and more no...please don't kill me!" he suddenly begged as Serana suddenly stood up and walked around her desk she picked up her letter and sighed. The courier sounded as he was telling the truth.

"It's alright you may go," she dismissed simply. The courier didn't need telling twice as he made his way out. That evening Serana got dressed and decided to set out to see for herself. Serana made her way out to Solitude where she heard the Dragonborn had a home. She knocked and no one answered Serana sighed as she hid in the shade of a tall stone building she glanced up at the light blue sky. A hawk passed flew over head. Where to go now? She thought to herself. Serana soon left Solitude and headed toward Dragonbridge. She asked around the locals to see if they've seen the Dragonborn. The only person who remembered seeing the Dragonborn was a young boy who was herding a goat.

"Yeah last time I saw her she was headed south passed the bridge...but that was a long time ago," he admitted. Serana remembered walking passed that bridge looking for the Moth Priest. She thank the boy and walked south and headed toward Markarth. The Dwermer City was impressive with their waterfalls and carved homes right out of the mountain. She decided to rent a room in the Silverblood Inn and hung around. Though nothing no one had seen or heard about the Dragonborn in a while. So Serana moved on and headed toward Whiterun the center of Skyrim. Surely someone would know where the Dragonborn's where about.

Whiterun was a busy city, she knew the Dragonborn had a home here she made her way toward it. To her surprise her housecarl Lydia was there. She answered the door hesitantly.

"Good evening, Lydia it's me-"

"I know who you are. What brings you here?" Lydia asked suspiciously. It was clear that Lydia did not trust her.

"I'm here in search of the Dragonborn have you seen her?" Serana asked. Lydia looked away briefly then sighed.

"No I haven't seen her, she's been gone quite awhile. It's none of our concern where's she's at or what she's doing," Lydia said simply. "My duty is to protect this house and it's belongings," Lydia added.

"I understand though aren't you the least bit concerned?" Serana asked.

"It's my duty to protect the Dragonborn, though as I am not with her by her choice, then there is nothing I can do, just wait," Lydia said simply. "I advise you to do the same," she said about the close the door. "Vampires have many enemies in Skyrim," she said before closing the door. Serana sighed as she turned. She made her way toward the local tavern. Where many people were drank merrily. Though none had seen the Dragonborn. It was another dead end. But it was no matter there were many places to still look. Serana took a carriage toward Windhelm. It was a cold dark place, it would be a good spot for Vampires to roam. She arrived at night and decided to stay at the Candlehearth Inn until early morning. Just because she preferred the night the rest of civilization did not. She awoke early morning there was a fog in the city as she made her way toward Hjerm. The Dragonborn's house of Windhelm. She knocked a few times however there was no answer.

Serana covered herself from the cold as she walked around the city asking questions from the locals there were many more races at Windhelm she suppose because she was closer to Morrowind. Though she did not find the Dragonborn there was a ray of hope as they admitted seeing the Dragonborn a few days back. It was a relief to know that the Dragonborn was alright. Serana decided to head south toward Riften. The city of thieves was also a good place for a vampire to haunt, however thieves were a nuisance except for their only usefulness, to feed her hunger. Serana left Riften quietly after she fed. She did not need to eat as often as other Vampires being a daughter of Coldharbor but once in awhile the hunger caught her. It was also a disappointment when townsfolk mentioned seeing the Dragonborn weeks ago. Serana knew she headed the wrong way and the the Dragonborn must of headed north instead of south. Returning back north she headed past Windhelm and toward Winterhold.

The ruin town was not a delight as everyone stared with her with suspicion. She faintly remembered the Dragonborn mentioning her being a member of the Mage's College. Serana excitedly made her way toward the College where she spoke to a few teacher's of the college who also had not seen the Dragonborn for quite sometime. Once again Serana was disappointed to discover this. She decided to stay at the College's library and read. She stayed for a week reading different material. Then the hunger came again along with the news that bandit raids were on the rise. Rumor's spread that the Dragonborn was gone or dead. That it was once again free reign on Skyrim. That the Forsworn was wanted to attack Markarth once again, that Dragons were becoming more bold as well. Serana had an ill feeling from all this news. It was once again time to move on.

On her way to Dawnstar she was attacked by a small pack of wolves. Their fur white their jaws strong, she disposed of them quickly as she continued her journey toward Dawnstar. It was close to midnight when she ran into a stranger on the road.

"Hey...you wanna buy something," the stranger asked as he revealed a bottle of Skooma in his pocket. "Got some Moonsugar as well," he added. The Dunmer's eyes were blank as Serana could feel her strength gather. She was hungry once again as she hypnotized the dealer. She suddenly grabbed him and bit into his neck, it was a messy meal as his blood ran down the arch of his neck. He suddenly yelled as the pain set in. She clamped on draining him until she felt her hunger disappear. The dealer's eyes widen as his jaw dropped his body twitched in fear.

"You will no longer poison the people of Skyrim, dealer. You won't be missed," Serana spoke to him as she gently laid him to the ground as a mother did a child. He let out a few noises before passing over. A cold breeze blew by as a shadow passed by. Serana looked above her only the moon and the stars. There wasn't a sign of a hawk nearby. She raised her hood and continued on her journey.

It was near dawn when she reached Dawnstar. Though the town was more chilling when she last remembered. It didn't take too long to realize what had happen.

"You came a bad time, stranger," a man told her.

"What happened here exactly?" Serana asked.

"A dragon... a dragon that breathed ice," he replied simply. "It was a horrible moment in my life so many miners, so many guards... dead," he replied.

"I see," she said looking around.

"You see nothing with those cold eyes," he replied. "Go away stranger... unless you got some mining to do or money to offer you're not needed," he replied he walked away shaking his head. Serana felt a bit upset at the man's words. Though with closer examination she could see the grief in his eyes. She calmed herself as decided to help the people in Dawnstar. She helped dig graves to those who had fallen and chop some firewood for people who were too sadden to do so themselves. She stayed in the end it was merely obvious that the Dragonborn was not in Dawnstar. When she asked a few people they too had mentioned not seeing the Dragonborn in awhile. It was another dead end. There wasn't much places for the Dragonborn to be she had not check Falkreath nor Morthal. The need to find the Dragonborn was becoming urgent the people of Skyrim needed her.

A memory came to Serana the Brotherhood Sanctuary was near by she also had a living quarters there as well. A part of Serana did not want to venture into the Brotherhood Sanctuary but if they had any news where the Dragonborn was at it would be helpful. Serana found herself subconsciously walking toward the entrance of the Brotherhood Sanctuary once she was there she stood there staring at the Skull on the black Ebony door. A cool salty breeze blew as she stood there indecisively staring at the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Cold Madness

Skyrim

The Dragonborn has gone missing and Skyrim's skies are still filled with dragons. Where has the Dragonborn gone? Does anyone care about the fate of Skyrim and it's citizens? Serana begins her search for the Dragonborn while accidentally teaming up with an unlikely fellow.

Chapter 4: Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary

"_What is life's greatest illusion?"_

Serana closed her eyes as she spoke the password "Innocence." The door opened letting her in. It was just as she remembered it Serana cautiously walk down the stairs. They were assassins after all. Serana made her way downstairs she immediately looked at the right. There was no sign of the jester and the Night Mother's coffin was closed. With a small sigh or relief she made her way toward the left.

"Ahem," Serana heard as she turned to see Babette standing there her black eyes staring up at her.

"Babette," Serana let out slightly startled.

"Serana I'm assuming you have a valid reason for coming to the Brotherhood Sanctuary," Babette started crossing her arms. Serana looked away briefly and nodded.

"Yes I came here searching for the Dragonborn have you seen her?" Serana said getting straight to the point.

"No I haven't" Babette replied simply.

"Great," she let out sarcastically.

"I'm guessing it must be important," Babette replied.

"It wasn't too important at first but through my travels through Skyrim it's clearly that the Dragonborn's job is not done here. I can't find her the closest I've been was finding out she was in Windhelm a couple of weeks ago," Serana said crossing her arms as well. Babette started walking downstairs.

"It seems Skyrim is returning to it's usual self if you ask me but if you really need to find the Dragonborn maybe Nazir has some information," Babette said as she started walking passed the table and into a long hallway. She led her to a training room.

"Babette... what's this changed your mind, have you?" Nazir said with a small smile. Serana perked a brow crossing her arms.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken," Serana said simply.

"Serana is looking for the Dragonborn, it seems Skryim is in dire need of her," Babette said to Nazir.

"Sorry to say I haven't seen her in quite awhile," Nazir replied shaking his head.

"I see," Serana replied her disappointment evident.

"May I ask what kind of trouble Skyrim is in?" Nazir asked.

"Well other than the usual rise of bandits... Dragons are coming around more," Serana replied.

"Dragons, nasty business, a business that assassins should have no part of," Nazir replied. "It's the truth we work in stealth, we're not the gung-ho type," Nazir said shaking his head.

"I can't say I disagree it's like Vampire's in the day we don't mesh well," Serana replied.

"Well without a Listener there's no one to talk to the Nightmother that is a problem," Nazir realized turning toward his initiates. "Well tell you what..." Nazir paused staring at his two initiates.

"Which one of you wannabe assassins wants to help this lovely lady find our Listener?" Nazir shouted out. Babette scoffed shaking her head. They both stopped their practicing and turned staring at the Serana then at the Nazir.

"The Listener is MISSING!?" a loud voice came from down the hall. The whole room turned looking at Cicero.

"Yes the Listener is missing," Nazir confirmed.

"Oh no but who will listen to the Night Mother?" he asked stating the obvious.

"No one now shut it," Nazir scolded as he cleared his throat. "So any takers?" Nazir asked facing the two initiates.

"And offend the Night Mother?" an initiate asked. "No I rather not my blade is only for the Night Mother," the female replied.

"Ha such a miniscule excuse. How do you expect to gain experience? You will gain none attacking a dummy all day long," Nazir scolded.

"And you?" he asked and the other shook his head.

"Will there be any money?" he asked, everyone looked at Serana.

"No there will be none from me. You get what you find," Serana answered.

"No I rather not sounds like a waste of time without a boon," the male initiate replied.

"Such to expect by initiates if you ask me," Babette said shaking her head frustrated.

"I'll go! Let me find the Listener!" Cicero volunteered.

"No," Serana said immediately. Everyone turned to look at Serana.

"I mean..." Serana paused.

"Why not?" Babette asked.

"I mean who... will... oil the Night Mother?" Serana asked. Babette looked at Cicero.

"Hmmm," Babette replied.

"Oh I'm sure we can have a temporary Keeper," Nazir replied. "Besides Cicero has been itching to get out there and well... make himself useful for one," Nazir added.

"Besides Cicero is one of our finest assassins believe it or not," Babette replied.

"Yes... sadly he is... took on one of best assassins, "Arnbjorn" he was also a werewolf," Nazir added.

"A werewolf?" Serana repeated in shock looking over Cicero who nodded with pride then suddenly shook his head.

"I- I mean no... wait who will be Night Mother's Keeper!?" Cicero realized.

"Don't worry we have some brand new volunteers and I'll be sure they oil all the _hard to get_ places as well," Nazir said in a tone triumph. The two initiates gave each other exchanges of dread.

"Hmm," Cicero said thinking out loud.

"Well I better be going," Serana replied turning. "Thank you for your time," Serana added with a wave.

"WAIT... for me!" Cicero replied suddenly following Serana who started walking faster. Both Nazir and Babette muffled a laugh.

"Finally some peace and quiet," Nazir added.

"Yes Cicero can be quite a nuisance," Babette agreed. "I think some fresh air will do him some good," she added.

"Now where is that oil..." Nazir said turning to his two initiates. Serana stepped quickly her boot heels echoing through out the sanctuary.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Serana asked irately heading up toward the exit.

"Oh yes," Cicero replied.

"Even though I'm some fancy spancy... blood sucker?" Serana asked a bit confused on the term he called her before. Cicero nodded.

"OH did I say that?" Cicero asked mockingly with a giggle.

"Yes you did," Serana said stopping turning to him. "Look if you insist on following me there's going to be some rules," she said sternly.

"Rules?" he repeated.

"Yes you're following me and as I recall that means you do what I say," Serana said opening the door exiting the sanctuary. Cicero stepped out as well.

"Now that's not fair, Cicero is your equal," he defended.

"My equal?" Serana repeated thinking about it for a moment then changed her mind. "No... we are not equals I am a daughter of Coldharbor I have outlived you by many years, you are not my equal," Serana replied walking again.

"Oh if you put it that way...then fine!" he replied crossing his arms. She started walking toward Dawnstar before stopping as the cold wind blew. The thought finally sunk in, her simple journey of looking for the Dragonborn has changed and though she didn't mind a travel companion she certainly was not prepared for Cicero. She pulled her hood up looking up at the gray cloudy sky. The Gods certainly had something vivid in store for her.

"What are you looking at? A dragon? A flying Horker?" he asked as he walked up beside her raising his his hand above his brows a shield, staring up at the sky as well. Serana let out a long sigh before continuing walking toward Dawnstar.


End file.
